


Knife Trick

by novashyperion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short Fics, Tension, contains spoilers, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novashyperion/pseuds/novashyperion
Summary: Shouyou smiles just the same way he always has, rambling on about his trip abroad. He’s got faint freckles across the bridge of his nose from the days spent running along the beach, and cycling through the city. Every so often, he kind of turns. Just a little. He tilts his body, pokes his head a little too far into Kenma’s space, then backs off.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Knife Trick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know

Kenma’s eyes flicker despite himself. He can’t really help it; Shouyou has always been something his eyes can’t help but rove over. Shouyou is always interesting. 

Every time he sees him, there’s something a little new. He’d grown a little more in height from when they’d first met, but his baby fat and bird-thin limbs had become polished with muscle. He’d seen the first peeks of it in their fateful high school match, but at twenty, Shouyou’s level up is hard to miss. 

They’re sitting close. Shouyou can be greedy in his ways. He wants more and more, and he’ll add all that he’s given to an unending blaze. A fire with a mouth wide open. Shouyou’s near flush against him, one arm not-so-subtly thrown across the back of the sofa behind Kenma’s head. Shouyou’s got one leg bent, foot-bottom pressed against his other leg’s thigh. Their knees could touch at any moment.

Shouyou smiles just the same way he always has, rambling on about his trip abroad. He’s got faint freckles across the bridge of his nose from the days spent running along the beach, and cycling through the city. Every so often, he kind of turns. Just a little. He tilts his body, pokes his head a little too far into Kenma’s space, then backs off. 

Kenma’s brows raise, and hums a reply every now and then. His fingers ache. Any touch could change the routes before him, and the thought of which catalyst it might take makes Kenma itch. 

Shouyou reaches his hand out from where it was laying on the back of the sofa. He twirls the blonde ends of Kenma’s hair between his fingers. “I really had to start all over when I started beach volleyball. It’s so different.”

New path, same game, different difficulty. Kenma understands that. Everything can be unlocked properly when you get the mechanics down and go at it again and again. He can see where he and Shouyou intersect in that. 

“I think I unlocked a new power up, though!” Shouyou off-handedly says. He’s tilting in again. Smiling in that hungry way he’d do on the court. “You won’t be disappointed.”

Kenma finds he’s made a choice. Kenma hooks his finger into the collar of Shouyou’s shirt. He pulls him close, lip curling subtly. Shouyou offers no resistance, but he only goes as far as Kenma tugs and nothing more. Shouyou’s thumb brushes the side of his neck. 

Kenma huffs a laugh, recalling a slightly similar scene. There’s no net this time. A battle where there’s no do-overs. He presses his thumbnail into Shouyou’s skin and leans forward.


End file.
